Non Compos Mentis
by Mizz-Incezt
Summary: I ran and ran and ran away from the darkness. In the end, it was inevitable. I drowned in madness. /. I chased and chased and chased towards insanity. In the end, it was futile. I wasn't able to save her. /. Written for SoMa Week 2016. Prompt: Ink. Dark and Insane themes. Relatively based on Vocaloid's song Insanity (Hatsune Miku and IA version).
**iNSaNiTY**

 **Like floating on air**

 _The unneeded meaning of start and end_

 _To the disappearance of this soul_

 _Who remembers characters?_

 _From the window of madness, goodbye_

* * *

MAKA

Ah. What am I writing again? A while ago, I sat, pen in hand, with all my determination scribbled on the homework paper. I memorized the lines, I know what are the next words to say but why am I struggling now? The consonants and vowels were on the tip of my tongue yet my mind refused to draw letters.

I reread the scripture, the meaning blurred as I tried again and again to breathe in its essence. For the first time in my life, I was dumbfounded and lost. Why? The fact chilled me. Maka Albarn wasn't supposed to stare out at her paper like it was blank. If it's blank, then it should be filled. The pad is full of ink but I cannot digest any of the alphabet.

This is truly weird.

What are those? Curvy strokes and straight edges…it's all slipping away from me. Why? What did I do wrong? Why can't I understand everything?! The ballpen falls from my fingers, its drop caused the tip to spill a blotch of black liquid. One-fourth of the parchment drenches in a nauseous obsidian solution.

It continues to spread…covering the entire sheet. It's coming from the four corners of my room. My desk was being painted with it. The lights were being consumed. I don't know what to do. The abyss crawled its way up to my legs. I screamed and stumbled off my chair, pushing away whatever was hypnotizing me.

 _NO! GO AWAY!_ I ran and ran and ran away from the darkness. In the end, it was inevitable. I drowned in madness.

"Soul? Where are you?"

Wasn't it weirder that I am searching for him in this hopeless bubble?

* * *

 **PSYCHoPaTHY**

 **A carefree life**

 _Hello, myself_

 _Haven't we met before?_

 _Goodbye, yourself_

 _So, want to talk?_

* * *

SOUL

"Soul? Where are you?" I couldn't discern whose voice it was. Maka's or the Demon? It was probably the Oni messing with my mind again. I wore the kitchen muffs and carried the hot pot of soup away from the flaming stove. After setting it on the wooden table, I switched off the cooking machine and discarded my gloves.

"I'm scared, where are you?" Another whisper in my ears. I glanced at my back, eyes boring holes in the door of my partner's private room. _No, she's alright. She's doing her assignments and she didn't like to be disturbed._ I repeated assured myself. Besides, Maka is Maka. Wasn't she the woman who trampled on my demons and used it at her will?

I plucked a stem of basil in our pantry and positioned it on the cutting board. The large knife in my hand weighed heavier than usual. I sliced the root end. Then, chopped the leaves again and again.

" _Find me, please_."

"Ouch!" I hissed as the blade strikes in my forefinger. I threw the sharp apparatus on the metal sink. What a careless idiot I am. Ironic that I, a Weapon Scythe, would cut himself. Yet as my sight settled on my injury, the fleeting pain wasn't the trivial matter that shocked me. It was the color of my blood –black again.

I shouted. Panic surging in my veins. I thought this ordeal was over. Yes, sometimes the Oni whisper sweet temptations but it never overtook me. It never dyed my insides black again. The last time it did was during our fight with Asura and that was a long time ago. I've been over this. We've been over this. _Maka helped me get over this._

Another spine-chilling impulse radiated throughout my entire body. Maka. What was happening? She's safe, isn't she?

"Why don't you look for yourself?" The droplet of blood transformed into something bigger. The three foot devil in the Black Room materialized in front of me. My arm initially turned into a blade. The sharp piano at the tip of his chin.

"Don't you have better things to do than point your finger at me?" He taunted at me as he crossed his arms. A smirk was casted upon his fearless features.

"What are you fucking doing here?!" I growled, my ragged teeth appearing.

"Make sure your Meister's safe and sound. She's been at her room for two hours. You know she finishes all of her assignments in one hour." Oni dictated. I snarled, then reverted my scythe.

If the demon presented himself physically before me, something must be wrong.

"I don't have time for your games." I said as I left the dining area and sprinted towards the room of my partner. I swung the door open, it was dark and the only source of light was the little lamp shade by Maka's study desk. I sighed in relief as I saw her figure, sitting comfortably in her chair. The pen poised over her rigid fingers.

Maybe the madness was trifling over my mind again.

"Are you okay, Maka?" I asked gently before I closed her door and resumed to my cooking duties.

Her lack of response worried me. I slowly trudged to her position and placed my hands atop her shoulders. A bad vibe coursed internally the soon my skin met hers. An intense pleasure gyrated my senses and tingled me. A shit-eating grin curled on my lips. I knew this feeling too well. _Insanity._ My arm backed off before the feeling overwhelms me and I stumbled a few steps in reverse.

My germanium orbs can only gawk at her flawless back. No doubt the madness transferred from her. How?

"Maka," I called sternly. "Face me."

Her head glances, and as soon as her hollow eyes contacted with mine, she dived into action. I was foolish and unprepared. She had me pinned at her wall, a pen pointed at my throat. My adam's apple bobbed as I swallowed my surprise. Her gaze at me felt utterly devastating. It was so lacking of love that I needed from her. My fingers clutched her wrists tightly and instantly, I switched our states.

I became the dominator, she, the victim. _I am going to fix this._

Soul Resonance.

Her lips were as cold as her viridian eyes when I kissed them.

* * *

 **iNSaNiTY**

 **An illusion that can't end**

 _The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

 _Outlines fading to black_

 _In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light_

 _From the inside of madness, goodbye_

* * *

"I don't have time for your games." Soul spat at me. I chuckled as I watched him helplessly struggle to make his partner back alive. I stared at the black moon in the distance through their translucent window.

"Idiot," I muttered. "You're already playing it."

* * *

 **CaPTiViTY**

 **Unable to run away**

 _Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

 _Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

 _Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

 _Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot_

* * *

"Non Compos Mentis- adjective, not of sound mind." I stated as I spoke the words from the dictionary. I suddenly let go of the book as another strip of knowledge shakes my cranium. I clutched the roots of my blonde strands as the line bubbled forth from my lips.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound body and a sound mind."

Nothing is coming around. All the information I have scanned from these books did nothing to pacify my sating for understanding. The thing I am only aware of was that I am in the center of a cylindrical wall loaded with encyclopedias, stories, journals, and every printed paper.

Everything made no sense. The orange chair I was seated in. The coffee table stands at my right side. The lights above brightened enough for reading. And the red single door that has no handle. I pushed it with my body and strength, but it was like the entrance was bolted in. No chance of escape from this torturous lair.

Somewhere in my rumble of thoughts, I favor this setting. A part of me likes this library –quiet and serene and peaceful. But how can I appreciate reading when I couldn't comprehend ideas from those tales? There is no concrete content. I should be thankful because my situation was worse before I came in here. I couldn't _read_ , the drawing before me were meaningless. But as time passed by, letters became words, words became sentences then sentences formed into a paragraph. Though, again, a curse. I couldn't _understand._

"Maka." A voice. Nostalgic. Familiar. I know it. I recognize him.

"Soul." My head snapped up to the source. There he was, at the door. Appeared out of nowhere, without any noise or sign. He steps gently towards me. His winey eyes gazed forlornly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Maka," He coaxed me. "We're getting out of here." Soul lowered down to my peripheral level. His fingers lifted my chin up. Again, I couldn't understand the foreboding urge to push him away from me. Something was definitely wrong. He was my partner, wasn't he? Yet why do I want to purge him from this world?

He leans in, almost capturing my lips. I staggered back, eyes widened. He stumbled in the pavement and I almost laughed. Thank goodness for a bit of sanity in my mind.

"You're not Soul." I declared, pointing at him.

"Maka I-"

"If you're him, he'd crash the door first. There was no way anyone can enter here." Intellect slowly swims in me. I remember. I understand. On what happened. On how everything led to this. To this madness and insanity. Everything here is fake – a pigment of my imagination. Black blood clouded my comprehension and analyzation. But now, I grasped the end of the strings.

" **SOUL!** " I screeched at the top of my lungs. From a corner, kilograms of books piled on the floor as my Weapon created a hole. Holding my right hand out, he reached for it. His hand quickly transforming into the metal rod and scythe I expertly wielded for years.

In a slash, the Fake Soul in front disintegrated into ashes as I slain it. His serious face reflects in the blade as the dust materializes yet again. I groaned, I am tired of this bullshit. Soul knows.

The red imp cackles as the fantasy library was replaced by darkness.

* * *

 **iNSaNiTY**

 **It's like floating on air**

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _Like floating on air_

 _PSYCHoPaTHY_

 _A carefree life_

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _An illusion that can't end_

 _CaPTiViTY_

 _Unable to run away_

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _Like floating on air_

 _PSYCHoPaTHY_

 _A carefree life_

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _An illusion that can't end_

 _CaPTiViTY_

 _The corruption is continuing_

* * *

I heard her calling, this time, I answered. I supposed I am aware of this from the whole start. I shall enlighten myself once more. The real situation was Maka wasn't doing homeworks. I wasn't cooking for dinner. That was all made-up by our subconscious. The real deal was Death City is under attack by a ferocious monster. Lord Death, a.k.a. Kidd, raised the banner to red alarm which was very hazardous.

He sent eligible Meisters and Weapons for the Kishin at the epicenter of the town. The rest, the lower-ranked warriors, were scouted for the alleys and streets. For the purpose of eradicating the pre-kishins birthed by the Kishin's repeatedly eluding waves of madness.

Somehow, even with Maka's Soul Perception and Protection, the black blood activated and ran rampant. I lost control. Shit, this is my fault. I have no idea what was happening outside but there's only one thing to do: Get Us Out Of This Bullshit.

There was a hard surface from where Maka's presence emanates. I wasted no time and banged the barrier. I landed on a pile of essays and magazines. _Bookish Maka will always be Maka._ She was in the middle of the circular library. A looming replica of my figure threatened her.

She offered her hand. Ah, the most welcoming gesture I have memorized. I trudged fast along the hall and jumped into her. She caught me swiftly, like she did when she caught my heart too. That thought was not cool at all, Black*Star will punch me.

Skin turned to metal, soul remains a soul.

I smirked as I felt my blade scourging in the imposter's body. Serves him right. Who knows what this piece of crap will do to my Meister?

"Ah," That cackling evil. "Meister and Weapon reunited. Should I be scared?"

"You bet." I murmured. Maka's face remained unhindered from his antithesis threat. Her fingers furled around the steel shaft. Mossy eyes full of power and grace. From that moment on, the epiphany of her defeating this ballistic mental monster will be a success instilled on me. Fear her, you stupid mongrel. You're nothing but a spasm of crappy shit.

Easy as breathing, we resonated. She lunged, carrying Demon Hunter and slashing through the enemy. His heart was punctured by my pointy edge. Quick kill. We don't need to worry. Madness reverberated in the atmosphere before it officially disappeared. His whispers were something Maka and I took note of.

" _You will succumb to darkness."_

A pause.

" _Soon."_

"If that time comes, save me as always." I stated as I reverted to human form, my stare directly at my partner. She looked at me with an unfamiliar nervousness. But my anxiety subsided as soon as she squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Let's get out of here." Maka said and leaned in to kiss my trembling lips.

Her warmth woke both of us up to reality.

* * *

 **PSYCHoPaTHY**

 **A carefree life**

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _It's like floating on air_

 _PSYCHoPaTHY_

 _A carefree life_

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _Dark? Light?_

 _iNSaNiTY_

 _iNSaNiTY_

* * *

The Kishin was obliterated. Kidd announced. We woke up with no memory of the battle in the Dispensary of Shibusen. The crisis had passed. Brave heroes were awarded in the ceremony. The ranks of the others were upgraded, and a nice vacation was given to us.

I was walking along the halls of the Academy when I heard voices. In my perception, their souls were someone I resonated with long ago. Twin weapons, Liz and Patty. But as I hid in the curb of the path, listening to their intriguing conversation, I noticed another voice. One suited perfectly to Death the Kidd.

A matter between linked partners? Their tone sounded so hushed and secretive.

" _Kid, as your weapon, I am telling you this is a serious matter."_

" _She had you pinned on the ground, her weapon on your fucking throat, you geezer."_

" _Then, are we going to throw away our friends just because our lives were on the line?"_

" _What I am pointing out here, Kid, is that the incident could happen again. Who knows maybe next time, Maka wouldn't be able to regain her sanity and truly cut you clean in half."_

" _Look, Sis is right. I don't like the fact that we're throwing them away but Big Sis and I have duties as your weapons. We can't also neglect that fucking promise to protect you."_

" _Elizabeth, Patricia…Are you suggesting that I eliminate them?"_

" _We have no choice. If they go berserk again they might'-"_

"Maka." Soul waved from the other side. He was about to question my current predicament (eavesdropping) but I signaled him to shut up. I strode normally, as if I didn't stay on my position for minutes. The three, Kid, Patty and Liz saw us. I pretended that Kid's gaze wasn't perturbing my senses.

"Yo," I greeted at the three. Soul did the same. Liz avoided my eye contact and Patty sketched more giraffes at her notebook Bipolar. Only Kid acknowledged our presence.

"Soul, Maka. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Picked up some things from the locker." Soul answered, in his hands were headphones and CDs.

"Accompanied him as usual. We'd like to have some reflexes in the training area." I added. Kid nodded.

"Well, then." Lord Death and his weapons went away. Kid's golden cat eyes flickered for a short amount of time as he passed by me. I knew the sign, some Perceptive Meisters had their eyes glowing when using the skill.

It was then that I knew he was aware of my eavesdropping at them.

 _Are you telling me to run, Kid?_

* * *

 **iNSaNiTY**

 **An illusion that can't end**

 _sAnIty_

 _Can't see the dark already_

 _pUrIty_

 _The days are longer_

 _sAnIty_

 _But that also must sink_

 _"sAnIty"_

 _... what is that?_

* * *

"Soul." Maka whispered as the doors of our apartment closed. I laid my items on the center table. I sat on the couch, patiently waiting for her to talk to me. She paced around the living area, in deep thinking.

When she had finally decided, her movements froze and her attention basked in me.

"We're leaving."

I did not question her as she crumpled from her words and sank to the floor. I glided to her slackening form and wrapped my arms around her frail body. Her sobs gradually hardens as she explained secrets I haven't heard. I chased and chased and chased towards insanity. In the end, it was futile. I wasn't able to save her.

The inky blood in my veins lured me as anger at seeing my Meister like this enraptured me.

 **CaPTiViTY**

 **Like the corruption is continuing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul, Maka, Insanity, Soul Eater, and Vocaloid's Music: Insanity sung originally by SF-A2 Miki and Kaito but I prefer the IA ft. Hatsune Miku version.**

 **I promise a Sequel for this. With the prompt: Red String of Destiny, clearly for SoMa week 2016 but there will be delays.**

 **Thank you for reading and please rate and review :)**

 **-Mizz_Incezt**

 **P.S. God, I miss this fandom.**


End file.
